Here Comes Goodbye
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Based on the song by Rascal Flatts. This is a different way that Jenny left him. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Spoil my fun because I don't own them. :(**

**AN: Okay, usually I thrive on happy endings, but this story isn't one of them. I heard this song and it stuck with me. I hope you guys like it! Oh and the lyrics are in bold/italics!  
**

* * *

He's sitting in the living room looking over the newspaper in front of him when he hears the truck begin to come up the gravel driveway to his cabin. He gets up to look outside to see who it is even though he already knows.

She's driving slower than normal and he can tell the radio she usually listens to full blast is off. Something is wrong and he knows it. This may be it.

She walks up the front porch and rings the doorbell. He knows that this is it. She usually just walks in like she's home, but today isn't like that.

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow,  
Nothin's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell  
**_

He opens the front door and sees her standing there with a sad look upon her face. He can feel his heart drop and the storm moving in on his thoughts. This time she's come to say goodbye.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain,  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye  
**_

They've spent so long together, on assignments, hiding out. She even told him that she loves him, and it seems like it was yesterday. She had seemingly never felt t hat way before.

He used to dream that he'd be at the end of the aisle that she'd be walking down with her father by her side, but now he knows it won't happen. She's here to say goodbye.

_**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride  
**_

"Jenny?" he says looking at her.

"I've come to tell you goodbye," she replies and he feels like he can't get his footing as a blow reaches his gut.

"Why?" he asks.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you," she says. He looks away as he feels the emotion welling.

"Jenny, why? Who says you can't?" he asks.

"I've got things to do before I can settle down with anyone," Jenny said, "I've got promises to keep."

"Jenny…" he begins.

"I'm sorry Jethro," she says and walks out leaving her coat behind.

_**But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye  
**_

He picks it up and notices that there is something in the pocket. He pulls it out and realizes that it's a letter. It's addressed to him. He opens it knowing what it was going to say.

_Dear Jethro,_

_ I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I can't be with you anymore. Maybe when I get through with what I need to do we can works this out, but, until then, all we've been through will just be a memory for me. I'm sorry for hurting you and for breaking your rules. I hope that one day you will forgive me. I will never forget my love for you._

_Love Always,_

_Jenny_

_**Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
Oh, all alone,  
But here comes goodbye**_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_**

He finishes reading the letter and looks out the door as her truck is turning off the gravel driveway. He shreds the paper in his hands and collapses on the floor. He sobs until he can't anymore.

He tries to move on, to work through the pain, attempting to sleep and then just working on the boat until he passes out on it from all the Bourbon. Then Kate is killed and Morrow moves to Homeland Security. He thinks that Morrow wants to leave him in charge, but is relieved that he isn't.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye**_

He looks up and he sees who is there. His pain shoots back through him and he remembers her goodbye.

* * *

**AN: It took all I had no to cry writing this, so I hope it touched one of y'all. Leave a review, please and thank you!**


End file.
